Safira Wawanakwa
Safira Wawanakwa (Arab: ) was the killer of university student Darius Iro in Boom of the Rang (Case #10 of World Edition). After escaping from the prison, she was suspected in the murder investigation of Ad-Dima's affiliate Khayri Abdullah and spy Mahmood Farra in Peak of the Desert (Case #12 of World Edition) and Holding Hands (Case #14 of World Edition) respectively. Safira was the victim in All Guns Loaded (Case #15 of World Edition). Profile She wore a blue shirt under a red jacket along with blue pants and shoes. In her first appearance, it was known that Safira eats kebabs, smokes, and is part of the university theater. In her second appearance, she was wearing desert fatigues with an Ad-Dima band on her right arm. It was known that she uses Buzzer. In her third appearance, it was known that she speaks Arabic, is left-handed, and drinks coffee. Role in Case(s) Boom of the Rang Peak of the Desert Holding Hands Murder Details Safira was found slain at the Suez Canal, killed by six gunshots across her body. There was a red residue on her neck, presumably to check for a pulse. Ths substance was revealed to be pickled turnips, which the killer most likely ate before killing Safira. Soon the murder weapon was found to be a derringer. Killer and Motives The killer was revealed to be The Supreme Police's Agent, Hakam Farra. Hakam initially denied involvement, until a crying Marina revealed that the killer used a scarab pin as a lock for a puzzle box to place Safira's necklace, which made him confess his guilt. He told the duo that he was initially optimistic and joyful, but when the former Ad-Dima leader, Safira's father, passed the title of Ad-Dima's leader to him, he grew to be lazy and grouchy. That was when he decided to be a double agent, connecting with Cedric Aegros; that was how Ad-Dima started to really rebel within the sands of the Sahara. Marina then tearfully had to arrest the ex-agent and ship him off to trial to face Judge Rosenbloom. The judge was shocked at the agent's evildoings, and that's when Hakam confessed his true motive behind Safira's murder. She killed his parents, Mahmood and Amira Farra, by giving the threat that was sent to Amira under the fake identity of Ad-Dima's leader, before letting her being arrested and shipped off to trial, where Safira set off the smoke bomb, shooting Amira and then escaped to Suez, where an angry Hakam confronted her hours later. Hakam, with some of his own investigation, found out about Safira's tricks on his parents. Hakam then pulled out his old derringer he carried around (which the team didn't know he had) and shot Safira six times. He started laughing maniacally as he coughed out blood, only to falling unconscious. The judge ended the trial by sentencing Hakam to life imprisonment without possibility for parole. Case Appearances * Boom of the Rang (Case #10 of World Edition) * Peak of the Desert (Case #12 of World Edition) * Holding Hands (Case #14 of World Edition) * All Guns Loaded (Case #15 of World Edition) Trivia *Safira is the only characters to appear as a suspect, a killer, and a victim. Navigation Category:Suspects (Josh Collab) Category:Killers (Josh Collab) Category:Victims (Josh's Collab) Category:Supporting Characters (Josh's Collab)